


Rematch

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fire Ferrets are back and ready to keep their title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

“Tell me again why we are doing this?” Mako asked as he adjusted the straps on his elbow pads. The crowd from the arena a dull roar in the background.

“For fame, for glory.” Bolin smiled.

“To impress Opal,” Korra laughed as Bolin blushed. “Asami helped rebuild the arena. It’s the least we can do.”

Bolin pulled Mako and Korra into a hug, his broad arms flung over their shoulders. “We are the reigning champions. Granted, we are not playing anymore because of that whole Amon thing and then life kinda got in the way.” His voice trailed off. A lot had changed in the ten years since they first met. Each lost in their own thoughts.

“So are you guys ready?” Asami asked as she entered the room. She examined the uniforms they wore, still with the Future Industries logo. “You all look good.” She slid her arm around Korra’s waist, leaning close. “I want to be the one to take off your uniform later.” She said just loud enough for Korra to hear. Korra blushed.

“Come on you two, we have to get our head in the game.” Mako only shook his head towards the couple.

“Yes, Captain.” Korra snapped to attention, saluting him before laughing. Asami gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek before she headed out.

“What? No good luck kiss for us?” Bolin pouted, his eyes large, classic Bolin puppy eyed look.

Asami laughed. “I don’t think your significant other would be happy with that,” Asami said. “How about a hug instead?”

“That’ll work.” Bolin smiled as he hugged Asami, lifting her off her feet.

“Okay, Bo,” Mako joked. “Put the pretty lady down or I’ll tell Opal.”

Bolin sat Asami down. Asami giving Bolin a smile as she hugged Mako. “Good luck.”

“Hey don’t I get one?” Korra pouted, her bottom lip quivered, but her smile destroyed the soulful look.

“You’ll get yours later, Avatar.” Asami winked. Korra blushed and all Asami could do was laugh. “Even after all this time, I still can make you blush.” Korra stuck her tongue out at Asami. “Save it, you’ll need it later.”

Mako covered his ears. “I don’t need to hear about this.”

“Okay, okay,” Korra said. “No more talk. I’ll – No, Asami will be good. Won’t you, hun?” She cock her eyebrow towards Asami.

“I’ll be good. But, you give me so much to work with.” Asami turned once again towards the door. “Good luck, Fire Ferrets.”

“Hey,” Mako said. “No one told us who we are up against. Do you know?”

Asami paused at the doorway. “The Wolfbats.”

***

“You gave Tahno back his bending?” Mako threw up his hands as the three stepped onto the pad that would lead them out to the arena.

_“…And here come Future Industries Fire Ferrets. Who could forget their championship bout with the Wolfbats that led to the Fire Ferrets victory before Amon set the place ablaze? Speaking of blazes, try Flameo Noodles – the noodlest soup there is.”_

“I had to,” Korra answered over the road of the crowd. She waved to the arena. “It’s kinda written into the Avatar Code.”

“Well, we know how they fight – dirty.” Mako waved towards the crowd as well, but Korra could see that his heart wasn’t in it. “If they fight dirty. We fight clean. No double bending. Got it?”

Korra smiled. “You haven’t changed. You drop back into Captain mode the moment you put the suit back on.”

_“…And now here come the Wolfbats. They’re back to reclaim the title they once held. This is setting up to be one of the greatest matches in pro-bending history.”_

The crowd roared to life as pyrotechnic flashes went off behind the Wolfbats. They stood arms up, showing off their wings. The crowd roared at the display.

“Man, we should do something like that,” Bolin said. “A fire ferret made from real fire.” He looked over to Mako and Korra. “You guys can do something like that.” Mako only shook his head while Korra rolled her eyes. “No rush.” Bolin held up his hands in surrender.

“Get your head in the game, Bo.”

“Yeah, right. Sorry.” Bolin clapped his hands together and rolled his shoulders back. “Let’s do this.”

The two teams met in the center of the arena. Tahno winked at Korra, but his smile was genuine. “No holding back, Avatar.”

“Didn’t plan on it.”

The bell rand and both times dropped into action. The crowd cheering as both sides sent their volley of elements only to be ducked and avoided by the other side. Neither team giving any quarter, both staying in zone one. Bolin sent an earth disk towards Tahno, only to have it flung back at him. Bolin flung his arms up to protect his face, but failed to see the gout of flame rushing towards him. Korra extinguished the flame with her own lick of water.

“At least they’re playing fair this time.” Mako called out as he dodged an earth disk.

“That’ll happen when their Captain knows what I can do.” Korra ducked a lick of fire, flinging her own lick of water back towards the Wolfbats.

The bell rang – neither team had moved out of zone one.

_“…This is unheard of. A tie breaker for the first round.”_

The referee tossed the blue and red chip to determine who would choose. The crowd was silent for the first time since the match began. “The Wolfbats – choose your element.” The referee called out to a mixture of cheers and jeers.

“Water.” Tahno grinned. “Let’s do it, Avatar.” The pair entered the center of the arena at it rose to separate them from their teammates. “This is going to be fun.” Tahno grinned, giving Korra a smug look.

“Seems to me that you’re getting soft.” Korra smiled, just as smug. She taunted him with her hands. “Bring it.” The bell rang and water whips flung back and forth between the pair. Korra delivered two blows in succession, send Tahno onto the arena below them. She moved to the edge of where Tahno fell off. “Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Tahno only grinned.

“First round to the Fire Ferrets.”

***

_“…This is remarkable, I tell you remarkable. Never in my career have I seen such an intense battle. The Wolfbats and the Fire Ferrets each with two rounds under their belts. This is intense that I’m literally sitting on the edge of my seat. You know what else is intense? Flameo Noodles for the most intense noodle there is.”_

“Let’s finish this.” Mako growled. He was tired. They all were tired. Korra looked up and saw Asami watching her. Asami winked and blew a kiss.

“Geez, that is kinda familiar.” Bolin laughed.

“Times change.” Korra smiled. The last time Asami did that, it was towards Mako and Korra had cringed.

The bell rang and the elements flew. Both sides slower, more methodical in their execution. Korra was hit by an earth disk, but stood her ground, send a spout of water towards the earth bending, sending him into the water below. Neither side leaving zone one.

“Ten seconds to go.” Mako growled again as he ducked a water shot returning his own flame. The crowd grew louder, counting down.

“Five. Four,” The elements lit up the arena floor. “Three. Two. One.” The buzzer blew and the referee walked out onto the arena. The chip was in the air.

“Wolfbats choose your element.”

“Water.” Tahno smiled despite the tired look in this eyes.

Korra only growled. Bolin and Mako put their hands on her shoulders. “No mercy.” Mako said.

“What he said.” Bolin nodded his head.

Korra and Tahno walked towards the center. Korra rolled her shoulders trying to relieve the ache that had started to throb. _“Asami is going to have her work cut out for her tonight.”_ She thought as she stood in the rising ring. “Back for more?”

Tahno only smiled. He looked as tired as Korra felt. They brought their arms up to wait for the bell. The bell sounded, but Tahno made no move. He dropped his arms before he dropped to one knee. “You deserve this win for giving me my bending back. Thank you, Avatar Korra.” He saluted – putting his fist into his palm. The crowd was silent.

“You don’t have to.”

“No. I want to.” Tahno stood and jumped off the center ring. “Let’s go, boys. Let the Fire Ferrets have the glory. They earned it.”

The crowd went wild with cheers.


End file.
